fifth_harmonyfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Not That Kinda Girl
è un brano delle Fifth Harmony incluso nel loro secondo album in studio, 7/27, che ha debuttato il 27 Maggio, 2016. Si tratta della più importante collaborazione dell’album, perchè porta il nome della grande rapper Missy Elliott, che si è occupata anche della scrittura del testo, mentre alla produzione troviamo Aaron Pearce. Nel complesso si tratta di una traccia decisamente controcorrente rispetto a tutto 7/27, essendo ben più potente ed originale. La traccia è una uptempo potente ed energetica, vivace ed esplosiva, che ricorda molto gli anni ’80, e in particolare le produzioni di Janet Jackson dei tempi d’oro. Il tutto è reso ancor più ruggente dalla parte rappata di Missy, che dimostra di essere ancora il top nel suo ambito. Il testo è impetuoso e accanito, il verso principale che riassume un po’ tutto il messaggio trasmesso è quello che contiene anche il titolo “Why you looking like I’m that kinda girl? Just cause I’m hot don’t mean that I’m that girl” (perché mi stai guardando come se fossi quel tipo di ragazza? Solo perché sono sexy non significa che sia quel tipo di ragazza). 'Testo' Normani: Wow! Dinah: Uh! Normani: Come on! You pull up in the car, so what it's a Benz Telling me you got money to spend Wanna spend it on me... Baby, please You show up in the club, so what, you got bottles Tryna talk shit like I'm gonna follow Really? (Dinah: Ha, ha, ha) Really? Lauren: I don't even know you I don't know you like that at all Dinah: I don't even know you Lauren: No-oh, oh, oh If you keep on staring I'mma show you what it's like to fall Normani: I think we got a problem Camila: Yeaw! Camila & Ally: Why you looking like I'm that kinda girl? Just cause I'm hot don't mean that I'm that girl If you want me, don't treat me like I'm her Fifth Harmony: Don't get fucked up, I'm not that kinda girl Camila: Boy, I wanna like you But it's better if you just don't speak Camila: U-uh, uh, uh, uh Dinah: Shut up Camila: Yeah, tryna tell you, but you don't get it You wanna touch it, you'll regret it You'll see, try me Ah-aah, yeah Ally: I know what you're thinking Wanna find out what my body's for, babe I don't think you're ready, baby Show me you got something more Show me that there, yeah Camila & Ally: Why you looking like I'm that kinda girl? Just cause I'm hot don't mean that I'm that girl If you want me, don't treat me like I'm her Fifth Harmony: Don't get fucked up, I'm not that kinda girl Fifth Harmony: Why you looking like I'm that kinda girl? Just cause I'm hot don't mean that I'm that girl If you want me, don't treat me like I'm her Don't get fucked up, I'm not that kinda girl Missy Elliott: See, I'm not the kinda girl you can freak on the first date I'm straight, that's right, I'll make ya wait I look good, look great Want my cake while he all up in my face Mhm, he tryna get a taste What you think, I'm a thot? Forget that Boy, you been around the block? I ain't with that If you wanna smash, why you talk trash? Boy, you got it bad, you gets no ass Boys, de boys, dey love me Tell 'em ain't no freak, don't try to wife me Tell 'em they no find no girl like me Not the kinda girl give up mi panty Camila: No-oh, no, no, no o-oh Fifth Harmony: Why you looking (Dinah: why you looking) like I'm that kinda girl? (Dinah: ooh) Just cause I'm hot don't mean that I'm that girl (Dinah: I know you want me baby) If you want me, don't treat me like I'm her (Dinah: ooh) Don't get fucked up Dinah: I'm not that kinda girl Fifth Harmony: Why you looking like I'm that kinda girl? (Camila: no) Just cause I'm hot (Camila: cause I'm hot) don't mean that I'm that girl (Camila: no no no no) If you want me (Dinah: if you want me), don't treat me like I'm her Don't get fucked up, (Dinah: I'm not that kinda girl) Categoria:Singoli Categoria:7/27